Power Rangers, Ancestral Force
by janett castillo
Summary: Once upon a day,six powerful warriors gave their life defending Earth from evil forces. Now,millions of years after, they are ready to fight again, chosing six teenagers to revive and be the last hope of the Universe!


**POWER RANGERS- ANCESTRAL FORCE**

_The legend comes alive!_

**Prologue**:

_Let me tell you a story, a story which starts many, many years ago..._

Once upon a day, when our planet was being formed and the Supreme Force gave life to all the creatures created by him, an envy force decided to attack our territory and killed all living being that could stop its plans. The Supreme Force has loved us since the beginning and wouldn't permit that someone or something can destroy a wonderful creation like the Earth, so, it sent 6 warriors from different parts of the vast universe to keep in peace this new planet.

These warriors were young people with energy, briskness and eager to fight. The Supreme Force gave them powerful forces and magic sources to conquer the victory but being immature teenagers and powerful warriors were not a good combination. Envy, jealousy, enmity, lack of commitment and confidence from Earth's people and themselves changed completely the Supreme Force's main idea. The enemy took advantage of this weakness and the warriors became prisoners of their own mistakes, giving the enemy a chance to win and conquer the emerging planet.

Earth continued evolving and humans have continued making mistakes which could damage their planet and their life. The Enemy can not be physically present but his powerful presence is inside everyone. Our planet is not eternal, if humans continue making efforts to change it dramatically, the consequences will be devastating and new forces from the universe with desires of conquer planets with weak living beings and places could be a new threat.

The Supreme Force was planning everything strategically and it is able to give us a new opportunity to change. The past warriors will also need a new opportunity to show their powers, therefore, their spirits and souls were stored in a small glass capsules until the Earth or other planet in a constant danger will need them. The warrior's spirits need young people's force to be alive again and the chosen ones have to be pure of heart but not all is hope, the enemy knew the Supreme Force plans and one day, pretending to be an angel, took the capsules and split them in numerous bits, sending them over time and space. The original core wouldn't be the same but each bit of crystal capsule has powerful sources which were used in different dimensions by teenagers with pure heart and attitude. Those who took the bits defended Earth from different enemies with courage and loyalty. They has been called "The guardians of the Power" or simply "Power Rangers".

The Original Power Rangers have appeared 20 years ago and many prophecies and scientific studies are showing that our planet could come to the end. The Supreme Force is making every effort to reunite the capsules of power and thus, revive warriors. Supreme Force's faith and hope are resulting satisfactory and after millions of years, the ancient warriors revenge is about to arrive.

Hi! Everyone. I'm Janett from Peru and this is my debut as a Power Rangers fanfic writer. I'm 25 and my childhood has been full of adventures and good times and MMPR was my favourite TV show when I was 7 or 8.

I wanted to write it before, but I couldn't. Now, I decided return to this project, improve it and give it a new sensation of maturity and force. I hope the 20 episodes will be nice for you.

* * *

**Note**: _My rangers are according to this 21st century and it's probably that you can not find racism or something like that. For me, all humans are similar and everyone is able to shine in different ways. My rangers are people like you and me; you can find not pure Caucasian, Hispanic, black or Asiatic people. The majority of my rangers are mixed-raced and you can see the first African American – Hispanic female blue ranger, the first "blasian" male green ranger and obviously, the first "blasian" pink ranger during the second stage._

_They will have two stages or seasons. The first one is when they are pre-teens, this stage is essential to understand their personalities and show how difficult is growing up and being a ranger, especially if you are 13 or 14 when your body and mind are experimenting a real "explosion". The second season and obviously, my favourite one is when rangers are becoming young adults... What happens if you are a college student or a young worker and have to be a hero at the same time? That dilemma is solved in some way during this season. This part also has a lot of drama, romance and adventure like the previous one but in an "adult" way._

_Ah, the most important thing! My rangers are children of the first season's rangers and a surprise for those who are Tommy and Kimberly fans, I could not say anything by the moment, but it's a big surprise for you._

**_Thanks in advance!_**


End file.
